Rose
Rose is a Halcyon operative and a major character in Entry Point. Storyline 2007 Rose along with Wren participates in attempt of Jackdaw's assasination. She went down and saw Wren shooting Jackdaw twice and dropping a burning building on him. However, Jack somehow survived and planned to take revenge. 2012 Black Dawn (cinematic) In the Black Dawn, Rose and two other Halcyon operatives infiltrate the Dawn Valley Defense Lab to secure intel. The mission is successful at first, but during the escape, Rose's escape van is attacked by Jackdaw. He kills 2 other operatives and injures Rose, then escapes. Police finds her in the wreck and sends to Wargate, a secret government prison. Halcyon (cinematic) Wren and the Director discuss the info the Protagonist obtained during the Freelancer: she was found by the police, half-dead and shot twice, and sent to Wargate without trial. They also find out that Jackdaw is alive. The Blacksite The Protagonist infiltrates Wargate and successfully escapes with Rose. During the mission, Rose is somewhat rude and grumpy; for example, she refuses to tell the Protagonist her name. Rose (cinematic) Rose, who is back in Halcyon, discusses Jackdaw's return with the Director. She reveals that she was present during the events of 2007; she didn't see Jackdaw go down, but trusts Wren's word that he did. She's shocked by and at first denies Jackdaw's return despite the evidence the Director presents. Rose is promoted to mission coordinator; after Wren's failure, it's her job to take out Jackdaw. She interrupts Wren and the Protagonist's conversation to reveal her promotion, and tells the Protagonist that she will be their mission coordinator. The Financier Rose is the mission coordinator for this mission. The Deposit Rose is the mission coordinator for this mission. Critical Rose is in the Shooting Range using the Raven when the Protagonist comes to inform her that Wren needs her for a "critical" mission. The Protagonist notices that she seems off, so they ask her if she's OK. She says she's just tired, and asks whether the Raven is custom-made. The Protagonist says that it was a gift from someone, but that it was passed on to them. Rose feels bad for taking it, but the Protagonist assures her that they're entrusting it to her. The Protagonist tells Rose to get her head in the game. She then reveals that her real name is Rachael. This stands in contrast to the Blacksite, where she refused to say her real name. The Withdrawal Rose does not appear in this mission. However, when the demolition charge explodes, Jackdaw states that "Rose is missing out." Personality Rose's personality is complex. Part of her is grumpy and mocking. This is especially seen in the Blacksite, where she is rude to the Protagonist and calls Wren's stealth plan boring. As the story progresses, she becomes more optimistic and friendly towards the Protagonist. Another part of her is fun-loving and somewhat immature; she likes explosives, the Thumper, thermite, and loud missions in general. However, she also has a more emotional and open side, shown in the first half of the Rose cinematic and in Critical. Trivia *Rose is Cishshato's favorite character. *Rose's codename is Roselin, named after roselin finches, which fits the naming pattern of bird names. *Rose probably likes to play Band Hero - she mentions the game in Critical. *Shortly after the release of Payoff Cishshato posted a screenshot of the cutscene in the roblox studio. On the side there was a list of characters in the scene and the only other one besides Jackdaw was one named "Rose", implying that it is Rose who we see in the cutscene. Later this turned out to be another attempt from Cish at fooling us, similar to the times he named images "SCRSTeaser". *Rose and Wren have romantic feelings to each other, however, it's unconfirmed. Category:Characters Category:Halcyon Category:Female Characters